Not Old Yet!
by kusanosakura
Summary: Draco and Harry's eldest son and his wife are expecting their first child; Draco refuses to accept he is 'old'. Draco has a hard time dealing with an 'empty nest'; four children at Hogwarts and no little ones running around anymore.
1. Prologue

Title: Not old yet

Pairing: DracoxHarry, ScorpiusxAlbus, GeorgexFred, BillxFleur,

Fandom : HP

Notes: Post Series/slight AU; part of my universe with Hiding in the Shadows, true sequel to Undeniable. Draco and Harry's eldest son and his wife are expecting their first child; Draco refuses to accept he is 'old'. Draco has a hard time dealing with an 'empty nest'; four children at Hogwarts and no little ones running around anymore. George is having a hard time; as his daughters grow up, Fred is seeming farther away and he feels more alone then ever. All that is truly left of the slightly older Weasley twin is a portrait.

Happens between Ch1 and Ch2 of The Rebirth!

* * *

Prologue

It was just last year the last of their children finally took their turn to ride the Hogwarts Express, Draco sipped his coffee leaning back in Harry's desk chair. Teddy had married Victoire this summer, the son of the werewolf had married a girl who would understand his tastes in food but would also insist he drink his vitamin potions.

Draco glanced up at the Family Tree Tapestry, his name and Harry's were still firmly linked nearly fourteen years after he conceived Scorpius. Teddy's name was linked with Victoire; it had been since they were about nine and Teddy said he wanted to marry her. He stared at the tapestry for a while before he yelled, "Harry…"

His husband rushed into the room, "What is the matter…"

Draco pointed at the tapestry, "I am not old…"

Harry turned to read…

Theodore Remus Lupin-Black ~ Victoire Marie Weasley

V

Cassiopeia Harriet Lupin-Black

Harry sighed, "Maybe adopting Teddy was a bad idea, then again he is about the same age I was when I brought him home…" he was born when Harry was Seventeen or so…

Draco sighed, he was hormonal because it was the week he was female…he didn't want to think he was old. Even though by wizard standards he wasn't even in his prime yet…

He was still in shock that he had a sister who was younger then his own children. His mother had had a daughter less then a year after she and his godfather; who was more of a father to him then the man who sired him had taken positions as staff at his former school. Severus made such a wonderful uncle and grandfather he must have finally decided he wanted kids of his own after spending years claiming to hate children. Teddy, James, Scorpius, Albus and Lily were amazing; smart, talented and extremely good-looking. His sister Carina Snape looked like his mother only with Severus' black hair, okay so she looked more like his aunt Andromeda really but they all told Severus he was lucky to have her. Being her father's daughter, his sister would be a Potions Master by her nineteenth birthday…

Draco looked at Harry, "I want another baby…"

Harry blinked, "What…" before fainting dead away…

XoooooX

George sat curled up with a photo album filled with pictures of him and Fred as well as himself and their daughters, a gift one Christmas from his mother in front of the fire in his office.

Fred spoke from the portrait, "Georgie, what is up…"

George looked up saddened, "You…I'm feeling lonely. The girls will be graduating from Hogwarts this spring. I miss you so much…it's been so long since you held me. Its so hard living without you…I'm not as strong as you were…'

Fred sighed, "I know you missed me, I wish I could be with you my love. You are braver then you believe. You're a Gryffindor…you were willing to accept that you loved me and be with me. I saved something for you…it's time…beneath our bed is a squeaky floor board. I love you…"

George blinked, "Saved something…for me…" he ran to their room and searched for the squeaky floor board. He found it after about six minutes, he needed about five more to figure out how to move it though. He realized it was magically sealed and probably needed a password. George tapped it with his wand, "Gred and Forge." no response, he tapped it again, "Georgie…" nothing…he smiled sadly, "Gavin Nathan…" it was the name Fred had preferred for their son. The board lifted, revealing a small vial. It was frozen and filled with something white. He carried it carefully to the office, he held it out, "What is this…"

Fred had a sad look in his eye, "I saved it…hoping you wouldn't need it. I researched how Muggles preserve spunk and found a magical equivalent. If you warm it properly and then cast it into your womb while you're fertile I'm pretty sure you'll conceive. Consider this my last gift…I love you so much Georgie…"

George burst into tears, "Fred…I don't want that…to carry a child that wasn't conceived from us making love. Fred…it hurts so much…I need you…I can't do this alone. I need you…"

"I hate that I can't be with you…please…I promised you a third child remember? I took our son with me and I am sorry. I wish I could have held on long enough for them to transfer our son to you. I wanted you to have a son to inherit our shop, I don't know if our daughters will want the shop. All they talk about is Quidditch, they may go pro. Is true that they are better then us…" he asked trying to distract his distraught lover, when that failed he said softly, "Leave the vial on the desk alright? Go take a nap please.."

George went to lay in their bed, sobbing, "Fred…Fred…" he fell asleep, he was getting more easily upset. His daughters would no longer need him soon, his only reasons for still being alive. His other half had been gone too long…


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Not old yet

Pairing: DracoxHarry, ScorpiusxAlbus, GeorgexFred, BillxFleur,

Fandom : HP

Notes: Post Series/slight AU; part of my universe with Hiding in the Shadows, true sequel to Undeniable. Draco and Harry's eldest son and his wife are expecting their first child; Draco refuses to accept he is 'old'. Draco has a hard time dealing with an 'empty nest'; four children at Hogwarts and no little ones running around anymore. George is having a hard time; as his daughters grow up, Fred is seeming farther away and he feels more alone then ever. All that is truly left of the slightly older Weasley twin is a portrait.

Happens between Ch1 and Ch2 of The Rebirth!

* * *

Chapter One

Draco rocked, his arms wrapped around himself, "Aunt Andromeda, I don't understand why Harry's been avoiding me…"

Andromeda rolled her eyes, "Stop acting like a spoiled child; you're a thirty-five year old wizard, Draco. You can't really expect him to jump at the idea. You just had your eldest son marry, your three youngest are in their second year and Jaime is Quidditch Captain. I don't understand why you are so insistent on another child."

Draco said quietly, "Because…Scorpius wasn't made in love…it was in deceit. I want to carry a child we make in love. Why does no one understand that? I love my son…but that night Harry didn't make love to me…" he clenched his hands into fists, "…he made love to his wife…he didn't want me. I haven't conceived once since then. I haven't cast a contraception spell since Scorpius, Albus and Lily were babies. Hermaphrodites are supposed to be highly fertile…but I haven't gotten pregnant once since Scorpius. I haven't even miscarried."

Andromeda sighed, "I see…five children so close in age is a lot of work. Especially if three are so close in age. Perhaps, Harry worried you wouldn't be able to handle anymore at the time." Draco wasn't Molly Weasley after all; the kids weren't all red-heads, and between their inheritances Harry and Draco could have afforded to take in war orphans and would still have had money left over. Besides, raising Scorpius had taken a lot of patience because the boy was highly gifted and was born knowing magic rather then learning. It was still unnerving that he had been able to manipulate that dream and protect them from Ron Weasley as was the telepathy.

"So why won't he even discuss it now? I know he still finds me attractive…we make love more often now that the children are away at school. Unless we have a terribly long day at WWW or at the Wizengamot."

"I don't know…he probably needs time to deal with it. You did ask him about another baby right after you told he would be an honorary grandfather…he is probably still in shock…"

XoooooX

Harry sighed, he was visiting the Leaky Cauldron with Bill. He'd told him about the tapestry. They weren't happy about being grandparents yet, they were quite far apart in age and it was taking time to get used to the idea. He took a swing of his butterbeer, "So…how is Fleur handling the idea of being a grandmother…"

Bill chuckled, "She is insisting she is not old, I am definitely agreeing with her. She doesn't even appear matronly, she is still the lithe, gorgeous creature I fell in love with. What about Draco…"

Harry stared into his drink, "He wants a baby…he has been more busy as of late with WWW. I don't understand…"

Bill nodded, "I see…Fleur is thinking the same thing. As if carrying another child would prove she isn't old."

Harry set down his now empty glass, "Firewhiskey. We have five children already…"

"But only one was his, tell me don't you think he wants a child you made in love? I heard his kind are really fertile, George said that he and Fred were always using contraception spells until they decided to chance it with Georgia, Freda and Gawain."

Harry shifted nervously, "Scorpius, Albus and Lily were such handfuls and so close together I didn't want to chance it. I always used those spells…"

Bill glared, "You didn't ask Draco first? How could you? Do you know how angry Fleur would have been if I did such a thing without asking her? An angry Veela is a terrible sight…if Fred had done such a thing to George, it would have broken his heart. He would feel like he wasn't good enough. If Charlie did that to Blaisé, Blaisé would kill him…"

"But Draco isn't a Veela."

"That isn't the point, the point is he's your husband and you can't make unilateral decisions like that. Harry, when he finds out…he'll be so hurt. He loves you but I wonder how easily he'll forgive you for this."

Harry gulped, "I don't know if I want more children; five was an awful lot. Two Gryffindors and three Slytherins, it's hell when we attend games. Choosing a side when your children are on opposite sides is hard. We usually end up supporting our old Houses…"

Bill gripped his adopted brother's shoulder, "Talk to Draco, you'll push him away if you keep avoiding the issue."

"I know…I just never expected he'd ask for more kids."

Bill asked a question, "Did you ever think about carrying one yourself? George mentioned once while drunk that the months before the Battle of Hogwarts were the happiest of his life. Because both he and Fred were sharing the blessing of being pregnant at the same time. He never explained how they managed to do that but Fred was definitely just as pregnant as George when he died."

Harry threw back the last of his Firewhiskey, "No…I never did consider it. Draco was pregnant because of his condition and well Ginny was a girl. I never really thought about it. Draco was usually happy about carrying our child, except when I was being a spineless prat."

"So why did you deny him the choice to have another child if you knew carrying your baby made him happy…"

"I…don't know…"

"Think about it Harry. Just because Draco wants a child; doesn't mean he has to be the only one to carry it. I doubt he is the Keeper all the time." Bill leaned over to tease his favorite brother.

Harry turned red, "Bill Weasley, that is none of your business…"

Bill ruffled the younger man's hair as he stood, "I better go, I owe Fleur a reply to her wanting another child. I asked to think about it. I'm older then you three…I don't know if I want a child and a grandchild running around about the same age. I promised I wouldn't be out too late and I wouldn't come home drunk."

Harry sighed, "I have a lot to think about…" He knew that Draco's mum had had a child a few years ago with Severus, a beautiful girl who looked more like Andromeda then Tonks had. He wondered what a girl with Draco would look like, what was it like to carry a child? Ginny had never really enjoyed it while Draco had bonded with Scorpius in a way he didn't quite understand. Maybe…he should consider carrying a child. There was a potion he'd heard Blaisé discuss a few times with Severus. Charlie and Blaisé couldn't agree whether to have another child after Perseus; his nephew. He knew he could have a child himself, but did he want one? Would Draco's desire for a baby be appeased that way? He paid for his drinks, he needed to think about this…

XoooooX

Lee carried the receipts up to the office before heading home to Angelina, Draco would file them properly no doubt. He held no grudge to the former Slytherin who had replaced Fred as the third partner in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. He had a decent share in the franchise as well as a decent job.

Fred looked up, "Hey Lee…"

Lee smiled briefly at his old friend's portrait, "Hey yourself mate. Can you tell me why George has been moody lately and refuses to leave his room…"

Fred shook his head, "If you were Angelina or Draco I would tell you. Sorry, Lee…I don't feel comfortable discussing it with you."

Lee glared, "He's my best mate, he's upset and I want to help. You practically admitted just now it's your fault he's depressed."

Fred cursed, "Bloody Merlin, of course it is. I played bloody hero, saved the love of my life and sacrificed myself and our son. He's hurting, he's alone…our daughters are growing up and he's missing me more then ever. I…" he let out something like a sob, "I shouldn't have done it. I…I offered him the chance to have another child."

Lee stared, "Another child? Fred you're dead…"

"I know that. Thanks for stating the obvious mate. I'm a bloody portrait and my lover is miserable. I can't hold him, I can't kiss him…I can't make love to him…"

"Too much info mate. I love you like brothers but knowing you were lovers is still disturbing. I am glad you dumped Angie…otherwise I could never have had a chance with her." Lee tried to stop the picture in his hand of them doing such things and failed.

Fred slumped, "Being with Angie was okay but…she wasn't my soul mate. I hate seeing him in pain…it's my fault. I wasn't paying close enough attention and that git Rookwood killed me because I wasn't fast enough to kill him before he could try to curse us. I knew the stakes, I didn't want to die and leave him alone. We used to say we were Gred and Forge; can't have one without the other."

Lee sighed, "I know, I miss you too. Is…there anything I can do to help…"

Fred blushed, his cheeks somehow managing to match the color of his hair, "Um…nothing you'd feel comfortable with…I'd rather ask Draco he'd do it…"

Lee nodded, "If that's what you want. I better go, Angie doesn't like it when I'm too late for dinner."

Fred watched him leave, now he was alone in the shop's office, he whispered, "Georgie…please…don't make me resort to that. Make the choice yourself…please let me give you our last child…"


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Not old yet

Pairing: DracoxHarry, ScorpiusxAlbus, GeorgexFred, BillxFleur,

Fandom : HP

Notes: Post Series/slight AU; part of my universe with Hiding in the Shadows, true sequel to Undeniable. Draco and Harry's eldest son and his wife are expecting their first child; Draco refuses to accept he is 'old'. Draco has a hard time dealing with an 'empty nest'; four children at Hogwarts and no little ones running around anymore. George is having a hard time; as his daughters grow up, Fred is seeming farther away and he feels more alone then ever. All that is truly left of the slightly older Weasley twin is a portrait.

Happens between Ch1 and Ch2 of The Rebirth!

* * *

Chapter Two

Draco was supervising Dippy who was cooking Breakfast, Andromeda was visiting his mother and his sister. He sighed, his hair was tied up and he sat sipping his coffee. Harry had been brooding since he'd mentioned a baby. He'd been thinking about another child since their babies had gone off to Hogwarts two Septembers ago. Honestly, he'd been really thinking about since Scorpius had turned eight…

Granted he probably shouldn't have said it in the same breath as Teddy is expecting a child…

Harry barely talked to him, was having another child with him so hard to consider?

He had wanted to cook himself but Dippy didn't like letting Master Draco work.

XoooooX

Harry stumbled down to the kitchen, waking to a cold empty bed and the smell of coffee standing out among the other smells. He was shocked to sudden awareness by the terrible sadness on Draco's face, the last time he'd seen Draco this upset was when he'd failed to tell Poppy that Scorpius was his or when someone made a cutting comment about a former Death Eater being good enough for the Chosen One- usually Ron. He cleared his throat but not before Dippy glared at him, he shifted nervously, "Morning Dray…we…need to talk…"

Draco nodded stiffly, "Dippy, Harry and I will be in the Library. You can bring breakfast in when it is finished."

"Dippy will. Dippy will also knock first. Masters Harry and Draco will need time to talk and Dippy won't disturb them long." their house elf turned back to the stove.

Harry knew that she was still angry with him for upsetting Draco, he had dealt with an angry Kreacher for years for not being Black [Pureblood] enough. He sighed as he shut the door, he hadn't gotten his coffee yet. He pulled up the drawer with their potions, he drank a pepper-up potion and a calming draught.

Draco said quietly from his place on the loveseat, "We've lived together for fourteen years and I still make you that nervous Harry…"

Harry threw himself into the armchair opposite Draco, "Yeah…I guess…"

Draco nodded, "I see…so the answer is no…"

Harry saw the look for disappointment and sorrow grow, he said quickly, "I…didn't say that…"

"Then what do you mean Harry…"

Harry asked softly, "Is the reason you want another child because Teddy is going to be a dad in about seven months…" he had been brooding for almost two months…

Draco shook his head, "I wanted to try after Scorpius was five but you never gave me the chance to ask. Then I never got pregnant again…I thought something was wrong with me because my kind is usually very fertile and I haven't cast a contraception spell since our snakes were babies. Whenever I asked Mother for a physical she always said I was just fine…"

Harry looked shaken, "You were willing to have more for that long…" he hadn't expected that…why hadn't Draco truly brought it up before? Or had he and perhaps, he had missed the question or the gentle prodding Draco would have no doubt given him.

Draco nodded, "Yes…you never seemed to notice when I mentioned babies and enjoying taking care of them."

Harry shifted nervously, "I must have misunderstood, we do have a habit of calling Scorpius, Al and Lily, the babies. I thought practically raising triplets would have cured you for wanting more children. I'm…sorry…"

Draco was about to speak when there was a loud knock.

"Dippy be here with breakfast for Masters."

Draco called out, "Come in…" he was not going to drop their discussion for long.

Dippy Apparated in with and set the tray on the coffee table, "Dippy be leaving Masters now. Dippy will come when called to take the tray…"

Draco nodded, "Thank you Dippy, we'll call if we want more."

"Yes, Master Draco."

There was a pop and the house elf was gone.

Draco crossed his arms, "You decided I would want that and didn't ask me…"

Harry winced, Bill was right; Draco was furious. He reached for a cup and poured himself coffee, "I guess you could put it that way."

"Give me one reason not to spend the night at the Manor…"

The Manor hadn't been sold, no one would buy it and Draco had decided to let Scorpius decide what to do with it when he came of age. He had been tempted to knock it down and build something untainted by the Dark Lord or Dark Arts; but Severus refused.

Harry's hand shook, "I'm sorry, we had our hands full with five kids. Three were close in age and trying to keep track of them was difficult."

Draco snorted, "That isn't true, you raised Teddy and James just fine between you and Andromeda without Ginny at all. When you found out about Scorpius, we managed to deal with five with ease- minus the challenges of raising a son who was never truly a child. Between the three of us and Dippy we had parenting under control. Bollocks Harry, we went on a belated honeymoon to the Continent when Teddy went to Hogwarts for the first time. Andromeda did just fine; Uncle Sev was giving the rest of our brood their Pre-Hogwarts education. I wanted to conceive then but nothing worked; it was the freest and most perfect anniversary gift you ever gave me. It would have been the perfect time, Scorpius, Al and Lily were almost six. By that time we were working more for George as well as involved with the Wizengamot. I could have taken time off to have a baby. Besides, do you know how much I regret how Scorpius was conceived? I tricked you…yet you didn't let me have what I wanted most." his eyes were wet but he was obviously too irate to cry.

Harry managed to finish his coffee, rapidly losing his appetite otherwise. Draco was so hurt and it broke his heart. He asked quietly, "What was it you wanted that I haven't given you." he was half-afraid of the answer…

Draco's jaw dropped and his eyes bulged in a very non-Slytherin way, "How can you ask me that? Merlin, Harry…" he drifted off in very poignant and rather insulting French that would have made Fleur blush. It took sometime for him to calm down, "I wanted a baby we made in love! Was that too much to expect from my husband? I wanted a little girl who looked like you. I love James, Albus and Lily; you know I do…but they are Ginny's whether she wanted them or not. They all have something from her; James has her eyes, Albus has her Freckles and Lily; it's a combination I can't explain- probably temperament. Albus looks like you and Scorpius like me…I want a baby that looks like it's ours…"

Harry felt like the biggest git in the world, Bill was right he'd made a mess of things. He set his coffee cup down, "I'm sorry, you are right. I should have discussed it with you. It was unfair of me to make a choice and not even consider your feelings."

Draco glared, "You made a huge mess, you're my husband. We're supposed to talk about things…we even discuss Wizengamot matters. It never matters then if we have differences in opinion because I knew even if we disagreed that we still loved each other. Like the Werewolf rights issue; people like Remus deserved rights and freedom like a normal wizard but those like the monster who turned him and attacked Bill don't deserve them. Where to draw the line and who should make the determination is where we differ."

Harry winced, werewolf rights was an issue they still hadn't come to an agreement on after thirteen years of marriage. He rubbed his Bonding ring, a nervous habit. "If you want another child so much Dray, you know I can't say no. Bill asked me something the other day…"

Draco picked at his plate of waffles, not really hungry anymore, "What was that…' he knew Harry saw Bill as a brother and the holder of the Prewitt seat had been one of their biggest supporters both in the Weasley family and in politics. He wasn't sure he was comfortable with Harry discussing their marriage with him.

"He asked…if we had another child…why didn't I consider carrying it myself."

Draco stared at him, "He what…"

Harry nodded, "He said I wasn't always the Chaser, how he came to that conclusion I don't know." Harry blushed, "…I know there are other ways for bent wizards to have kids besides being like you and George…" his face was now as red as his daughter's hair.

Draco nodded, "There is a charm but it isn't all that reliable, as well as potions. Blaisé used a potion not long after we Bonded and their Perseus started Hogwarts last year. Blaisé is annoyed because Charlie wants another child and he thinks it's his Mate's turn to be pregnant. What are you saying, Harry…"

Harry shifted nervously, "I don't understand, Ginny hated being pregnant but you reveled in it when I wasn't being a git that is. Raising our kids together made you very happy, we were a family. I noticed that you have a closer relationship to Scorpius, not because of your shared condition but because you carried him."

Draco nodded slowly, "It is hard not to love someone you carry beneath your heart for nine months. He may not have been made in love exactly, but Scorpius is ours in a different way then the others. I would never blood adopt our children because they deserve to look like their parents."

"Would…you be upset if I was considering the idea of carrying out child…"

Draco shook his head, "No…but I want to carry your baby again. Please Harry, I rarely ask for much…"

Harry smiled, "I don't know how we'll make this work but I want to. I wonder what the kids would say…"

"Lily would think it was funny, she is the youngest after all. Scorpius would accept it because we wouldn't be so focused on him and Albus; there is something unique about their relationship. Scorpius only lets others in so far, I've gotten used to it even if I don't really like it. James is starting to think about life after Hogwarts…he still has his eye on Rosie. Teddy would understand I think." Draco snorted, "I like Rosie and all but being related Ron Weasley turns my stomach. He still hates me…I've been nothing but pleasant to him." well, he did try, though Scorpius' argument hadn't helped much. He worried it made the strain worse, though he had nothing to do with it.

"I know Dray…I know…I just wish Ron would get over it. It's been thirteen years…I miss my best mate…"


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Not old yet

Pairing: DracoxHarry, ScorpiusxAlbus, GeorgexFred, BillxFleur,

Fandom : HP

Notes: Post Series/slight AU; part of my universe with Hiding in the Shadows, true sequel to Undeniable. Draco and Harry's eldest son and his wife are expecting their first child; Draco refuses to accept he is 'old'. Draco has a hard time dealing with an 'empty nest'; four children at Hogwarts and no little ones running around anymore. George is having a hard time; as his daughters grow up, Fred is seeming farther away and he feels more alone then ever. All that is truly left of the slightly older Weasley twin is a portrait.

Happens between Ch1 and Ch2 of The Rebirth!

* * *

Chapter Three

Draco had left Harry home alone because he didn't want to discuss having another child for now. Why? Because like Blaisé and Charlie they couldn't decide who should carry it. He walked in, "Good afternoon, Verity, Lee."

Lee pulled him aside, "I'm at my wits' end. George spends almost all day in bed and Fred's bloody portrait broods. Hell, they won't talk to Angie and I don't feel comfortable being involved. Your position doesn't require you to come in all the time but it would be nice if you came in more often."

Draco sighed, he finally comes in and finds out that George is falling apart again. He pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'll talk to Fred first." he was getting better at dealing with emotional Gryffindors after becoming a part of Harry's family and Bonding to the man he loved. He'd had to combat his own depression and sense of worthlessness but he was actually happy for the first time in his life. He was living within his own expectations, making choices that defined him and made him happy. He walked through the shop and headed up the office, he opened the door, "hey Fred…" he'd gotten rather close to the fallen twin's portrait since he became their third partner and resident Potions Master years ago. He'd finished the exams successfully just before Charlie proposed to Blaisé which was about thirteen years ago.

"Hey Draco, how have the new recipes been turning out…"

"Fine, what this I hear about you and George."

Fred's visage visibly winced, "I upset Lee that much huh? He must not have forgotten I said I'd rather talk to you then him."

Draco sighed sitting on the desk, "Talk, since apparently I may understand."

Fred sat in his portrait, "He's upset with me…"

"George is? What did you do…"

"He was depressed, he missed me so much. Our girls are about to graduate…I was afraid he'd do something to join me. So…I um…remembered where I stored an experiment."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Oh really, what experiment would that…"

"Preservation of spunk…magical adaptation of Muggle means."

Draco gasped, "You…oh Merlin Fred! If Harry did that to me after I lost him…I'd probably have a heart attack or destroy part of the house."

Fred glared, "I took our son to the grave with me, I owe him something. Please…help me. Georgie says he doesn't want to carry a child we didn't make in love. You're a potions master…can't you make him have an erotic dream? I'd be the only one he would dream about. Then…you can cast that into his womb. I saved my research, it's been preserved properly so he should conceive if we do it properly. Please Draco."

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, "Fred…you're asking me to do something I would kill George if I found out he did it to me."

"I can't have him killing himself because he needs me and I can't be here for him. The twins are a little older then James. They won't need him so much now that they are of age, they seem more interested in Quidditch then WWW. Our son was supposed to inherit, but we don't have one…he died with me."

Draco sighed, "I had nothing to do with this okay, I don't know how it happened…."

Fred gave him a small smile, "So you'll do it…"

"Only so I don't have to bury George so soon, we still haven't recovered in some ways from losing you or Oliver. Percy has never been the same, he merely exists like George…"

Draco sighed, "You didn't hear Percy that day, it was like hearing George if we'd been there. We all saw it, I think it was the only time Percy was ever completely open about his emotions."

Fred nodded, "He spent hours crying in George's arms because Georgie was the only one who could understand his pain. I wish one of them had actually carried a child, then they would have had a memento. A child that was equally theirs…"

Draco nodded, "I think that is what he regrets most, that he put his career always ahead of their relationship."

Fred shook his head, "There was one time, he put his Ministry Career as a last priority, He found out about Oliver's nieces, he was afraid it would do damage to Oliver's career. Oliver hadn't been Captain of Puddlemere for long then, he never once brought up how the girls' existence would affect him. He put Oliver first, I've never known him to do anything I like before."

Draco nodded, "Losing Oliver broke something in Percy, he had decided he wasn't interested in being Minister of Magic before they Bonded but after Oliver died he put all his dreams away. Leaving the Ministry should have been the hardest decision he ever made but he turned to Hogwarts and became a professor, the last thing any of us expected."

"I like Oliver, I would never have wished the pain I see in Georgie on anyone much less my brother."

Draco stood slowly, "I better hurry if I plan to brew the proper potion, I may have to ask Severus for his assistance. He would come up with the right one, we need it to put him to sleep and give him the right kind of dreams."

Fred sighed, "I trust you…he'll be angry with me later…but I'm trying to give him what he wants. He needs a reason to live, someone to inherit our dream and the son I failed to give him."

"Try not to brood so much, he can't be happy if your portrait isn't happy."

Fred attempted a smile, "Good bye my friend and thank you."

* * *

Should Draco or Harry have their next child? Any theories on whether they should be boys or girls? Name ideas?


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Not old yet

Pairing: DracoxHarry, ScorpiusxAlbus, GeorgexFred, BillxFleur,

Fandom : HP

Notes: Post Series/slight AU; part of my universe with Hiding in the Shadows, true sequel to Undeniable. Draco and Harry's eldest son and his wife are expecting their first child; Draco refuses to accept he is 'old'. Draco has a hard time dealing with an 'empty nest'; four children at Hogwarts and no little ones running around anymore. George is having a hard time; as his daughters grow up, Fred is seeming farther away and he feels more alone then ever. All that is truly left of the slightly older Weasley twin is a portrait.

Happens between Ch1 and Ch2 of The Rebirth!

RRW  
ch. 1: 'Poor George...but finally Draco put it out there he wanted another baby.' - Harry should have paid more attention. He's severely damaged his relationship with Draco and he's going to have to fix it.

ch.3: Hmmm...Ron was never really Harry's best mate. He's an idiot.- Harry has a bad habit of clinging to people he cares about. Ron was there in the begining when Harry had no one. Ron saved him from the Dursleys. Ron was there most of the time when he needed him. It hurts that when Harry actually opened his heart and embraced who he was, that he lost Ron and Hermione. He maybe foolish for it but he really misses them. Draco doesn't understand but doesn't feel comfortable telling Harry that they are really his friends if that can't accept him the way he is.

ch.4: Let Draco have the next one. Harry looks too "manly" to have a kid. Besides Draco deserves it since Harry denied a major part of his heritage by using those contraceptive charms.- I'll consider not letting Harry have one too. Draco is going to have another baby- I did promise lols. Any idea as to what Draco should name the child? Boy? Girl? Twins?

Sarahamanda-  
'I like this story. It is a good story. Please keep writing this story and update soon.'

AcadianProud-  
'It means so much to Draco but Harry wants to also...Why not both? Cassiopeia, Ara, Atria, Elara, Lyra and Amaris are names with celestial meaning. Vayga is a variation of Vega.' - Cassiopeia is a nice idea but Teddy and Victoria already claimed the name according to the Black Family Tapestry. I see you want a girl. I'll keep it in mind.

LIGHTNSHADOWS-  
'Hey Kusanosakura, Great story. What about both Draco AND Harry end up pregnant? Harry because of the potion& spell combo and and Draco being fertile? Can't wait to see what , lightnshadows' - That's two votes for a shared pregnancy.

Author's note: Any idea as to what Draco should name the child? Boy? Girl? Twins? What combination of their genes do we want? Straight hair? Messy hair? blonde hair? black hair? Auburn hair? green eyes? grey eyes? hazel eyes? Blue eyes? What about Harry? Boy? Girl? Twins? Single birth?

* * *

Chapter Four

Draco was busy brewing the erotic dream potion Fred begged for…

Harry entered Draco's potions lab in the basement of Grimmauld Place, "How is George? I heard he's rather depressed at present…" he had been rather busy with a Wizengamot committee.

"He…needs a new direction…" Draco said vaguely. He was not telling Harry about what Fred had twisted his arm into doing. He just hoped George forgave him for this…

"What are you working on…"

"Sexual fantasy dream potion. You drink the potion, it puts you to sleep and you have a sexually erotic dream…."

Harry turned red, "What? What is that for? To add to the love potion and daydream potions we already sell…"

"Some thing like that. I get potion ideas randomly and try to brew them. Something I learned from Severus."

"Oh, I never was all that great of a potioneer."

Draco sighed, "But you can cook…"

"If I wanted to share the blessing of child bearing with you, would you consider brewing the potion…" Harry asked softly.

Draco bit his lip, "You want us to both be pregnant at the same time? I get to bear your child again, one made in love…"

Harry nodded, "I'm sorry I hurt you and betrayed your trust by not asking you if you wanted another child. It was wrong of me…I'll do anything to make it up to you…"

"Promise me not to do anything like that without talking to me again. I trusted you, you're going to have to earn my trust back." Draco said turning back to the potion, "I'll consider brewing the potion you want. If you can convince Charlie to want to try the potion I'll consider making it. Blaisé wants Charlie to carry their next child, I think it's only fair. Why should Blaisé have all the fun of morning sickness, backaches, swollen ankles and weight gain…"

Harry gulped, "Trying to scare me off the idea of being pregnant…"

Draco shrugged, adding another ingredient, "It's up to you, I don't want you to think you have to have a baby to make up for taking away my choice whether or not to have another child."

Harry sighed, "I wanted to…see why you wanted to have a child so badly. You seemed to like being pregnant…"

"I want to have a child we made in love, bringing life into the world is a great gift. Not many people are given that gift. I love you and you need to know that I maybe be your husband but you're supposed to treat me as an equal. Equal partners, we make choices together."

Harry nodded, "I promise, partners. No choices without your input." 

* * *

Should Draco or Harry have their next child? Any theories on whether they should be boys or girls? Name ideas?


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Not old yet

Pairing: DracoxHarry, ScorpiusxAlbus, GeorgexFred, BillxFleur,

Fandom : HP

Notes: Post Series/slight AU; part of my universe with Hiding in the Shadows, true sequel to Undeniable. Draco and Harry's eldest son and his wife are expecting their first child; Draco refuses to accept he is 'old'. Draco has a hard time dealing with an 'empty nest'; four children at Hogwarts and no little ones running around anymore. George is having a hard time; as his daughters grow up, Fred is seeming farther away and he feels more alone then ever. All that is truly left of the slightly older Weasley twin is a portrait.

Happens between Ch1 and Ch2 of The Rebirth!

AcadianProud-  
'It means so much to Draco but Harry wants to also...Why not both? Cassiopeia, Ara, Atria, Elara, Lyra and Amaris are names with celestial meaning. Vayga is a variation of Vega.' - Cassiopeia is a nice idea but Teddy and Victoria already claimed the name according to the Black Family Tapestry. I see you want a girl. I'll keep it in mind.

LIGHTNSHADOWS-  
'Hey Kusanosakura, Great story. What about both Draco AND Harry end up pregnant? Harry because of the potion& spell combo and and Draco being fertile? Can't wait to see what , lightnshadows' - That's two votes for a shared pregnancy.

RRW-  
'I just think Draco is a better fit to carry a child. Harry is too manly and hairy. Like a short Russell Brand. Draco is softer, more nuturing, Finally, I am partial to boys and how about Regulus after Sirius' brother. He was also a hero, but never really acknowledged.'- I'll think about Regulus. Good point he did die trying to do his part to defeat the Dark Lord. He should be remembered. I see Harry differently Russell Brand is...I'd rather not say. I normally see Draco as the Protector and Harry as the weaker one. This series is difficult...Draco is too feminine for my taste and it's my story. Draco is definitely going to have a baby...that was never in doubt. 

Author's note: _**Okay, I have two votes for girls and one for boys. One vote for just Draco to have a baby and two for both.**_

_**Any idea as to what Draco should name the child? Boy? Girl? Twins? What combination of their genes do we want? Straight hair? Messy hair? blonde hair? black hair? Auburn hair? green eyes? grey eyes? hazel eyes? Blue eyes? What about Harry? Boy? Girl? Twins? Single birth? No baby?**_

* * *

Chapter Five

Draco cast a glamour over the Black Family Tree Tapestry. He wanted everything to be a surprise this time.

He'd finished the potion Fred begged for…

Draco flooed to WWW's office with a sigh, he pulled off his cloak hanging it up. He was here to go over the books officially. He went to knock on George's bedroom door, "Hey, George? It's Draco. Can I come in…"

There was a slight sniffle, "Sure…"

George was hiding under the covers.

Draco sighed, "Oh George, you're starting to worry all of us."

"You have Harry…you don't understand."

"George Weasley, don't give me that. We're both Hermaphrodites. I suffered from the Battle of Hogwarts to when Harry told me he knew about Scorpius without him. I had to watch him marry the Weaslette. Don't tell me I don't understand. You watched Fred date Angie, you know how that feels. I came here…" this is where it got tricky, "To give you a potion to relax you and help you sleep."

George held out his hand.

Draco handed it over, "My own recipe…" slight lie, Fred this better work or he'd find a way to crucio a portrait.

George drank it…

Draco silently cast magic to make the hermaphrodite more fertile. He'd hate to waste Fred's 'gift'. He knew George was female right now and it made his friend more emotional. He awkwardly rubbed his business partner's back, "Get some rest okay? We still need you…"

"I'll…try…"

It shouldn't be long before George was asleep under the power of the potion and then he could cast Fred's spunk into the older Hermaphrodite's womb.

Draco said quietly, "We miss your smile…"

"Hard to smile without him…"

"I know George… but you should try. We still need you, we love you."

George didn't reply, he had fallen asleep.

Draco slipped out and returned to the office, "Fred, tell me what to do. How do I unfreeze your spunk and put it into George…"

Fred's portrait told him the proper charms.

Draco reluctantly followed the portrait's instructions. "Satisfied? George is going to hate me…"

"No he won't. He said he didn't want a child that wasn't conceived from us making love. You gave him that with your potion. I'm the only person he can be mad at." Fred took on a somber expression, "Thank you Draco."

"I only did this to distract myself. Harry told me the reason I couldn't get pregnant these last few years is because he kept casting contraceptive charms. I'm still angry about it…I wanted another child for so long. Now he is trying to convince me we should be pregnant together. I love him but…forgiving what he did is hard."

"Sharing pregnancy is a wonderful thing, of course that means too people fighting for the toilet and two people having strange cravings. But watching the person you love carrying the result of lovemaking while you carry the same is a great gift."

"Perhaps, I'll agree. I want his child so much. I want to give him a girl…but I also want a child that looks like the both of us. Scorpius looks like me and Albus looks like Harry while James and Lily look like Harry and Ginny. Your girls are beautiful Fred, they remind us a lot of you two…"

"I wish I really could have known them. George needs me so much, it hurts to see him like this. I may just be a portrait but I love him so much."

"It's the blood they used to magic your portrait, your love for him was in your very soul…"

"He was everything to me…I loved him so much."

"I know Fred, that's how I feel about Harry. He is a wonderful father…I want a child we made in love so badly."

"He loves you, he wouldn't be able to deny you something you really want once he knows you want it."

"he wants my child…should I give him that? He isn't like us Fred…he is made to carry a child. I'm worried…"

"Blaisé had a child, he's not like us either."

"I know…it's not always safe for a man to carry a child."

"If Harry can survive an Unforgivable he can survive being pregnant. Can you really deny him something you want for yourself? You're married, something George and I could never have. You're partners, you always made decisions together right? If he wants this, you should let him have it. Unless you don't think you're a decent enough Chaser to impregnate your Keeper."

Draco turned red, "Shut up! I can get it up…I'm fertile…I'll brew the potion. I still think if Harry is willing to have our son, Charlie should give in and have Blaisé's child. Perseus would make a good big brother…"

Fred cracked up at that, "Charlie? My Dragon-Tamer brother? Carrying his Veela husband's baby? That is rich."

"Shut up. So is The Savior of the Wizarding World carrying the child of a former Death Eater…"

"I wish you would stop calling yourself a Death Eater. You are a person, who deserves to be happy without bring up the past."

"Thanks. I should go home. I'm thinking of releasing the ero-dream potion on a short-term basis. Perhaps, under the wonder witch line…with an age-line spell of course. Can't be selling such a think to those under say sixteen."

Draco disappeared into the floo before Fred could reply…

* * *

Author's note: _**Okay, I have two votes for girls and one for boys. One vote for just Draco to have a baby and two for both.**_

_**Any idea as to what Draco should name the child? Boy? Girl? Twins? What combination of their genes do we want? Straight hair? Messy hair? blonde hair? black hair? Auburn hair? green eyes? grey eyes? hazel eyes? Blue eyes? What about Harry? Boy? Girl? Twins? Single birth? No baby?**_


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Not old yet

Pairing: DracoxHarry, ScorpiusxAlbus, GeorgexFred, BillxFleur,

Fandom : HP

Notes: Post Series/slight AU; part of my universe with Hiding in the Shadows, true sequel to Undeniable. Draco and Harry's eldest son and his wife are expecting their first child; Draco refuses to accept he is 'old'. Draco has a hard time dealing with an 'empty nest'; four children at Hogwarts and no little ones running around anymore. George is having a hard time; as his daughters grow up, Fred is seeming farther away and he feels more alone then ever. All that is truly left of the slightly older Weasley twin is a portrait.

Happens between Ch1 and Ch2 of The Rebirth!

AcadianProud-  
'It means so much to Draco but Harry wants to also...Why not both? Cassiopeia, Ara, Atria, Elara, Lyra and Amaris are names with celestial meaning. Vayga is a variation of Vega.' - Cassiopeia is a nice idea but Teddy and Victoria already claimed the name according to the Black Family Tapestry. I see you want a girl. I'll keep it in mind.

LIGHTNSHADOWS-  
'Hey Kusanosakura, Great story. What about both Draco AND Harry end up pregnant? Harry because of the potion& spell combo and and Draco being fertile? Can't wait to see what , lightnshadows' - That's two votes for a shared pregnancy.

RRW-  
'I just think Draco is a better fit to carry a child. Harry is too manly and hairy. Like a short Russell Brand. Draco is softer, more nuturing, Finally, I am partial to boys and how about Regulus after Sirius' brother. He was also a hero, but never really acknowledged.'- I'll think about Regulus. Good point he did die trying to do his part to defeat the Dark Lord. He should be remembered. I see Harry differently Russell Brand is...I'd rather not say. I normally see Draco as the Protector and Harry as the weaker one. This series is difficult...Draco is too feminine for my taste and it's my story. Draco is definitely going to have a baby...that was never in doubt.

Author's note: _**Okay, I have two votes for girls and one for boys. One vote for just Draco to have a baby and two for both.**_

_**Any idea as to what Draco should name the child? Boy? Girl? Twins? What combination of their genes do we want? Straight hair? Messy hair? blonde hair? black hair? Auburn hair? green eyes? grey eyes? hazel eyes? Blue eyes? What about Harry? Boy? Girl? Twins? Single birth? No baby?**_

* * *

Chapter 6

The floo in Draco's potions lab lit.

"Draco? Where are you…" came Charlie's voice.

Draco didn't look up from his brewing, "What?"

"Why is Harry insisting I agree to Blaisé's wish and carry our next child?"

"Because he wants me to brew the male pregnancy potions. He wants to share the blessing of carrying our children. I finally agreed due to some advice from Fred's portrait. I think you should try it, just once. Blaise would be happy if you did…"

Charlie sighed, "Never saw myself as the type to carry a child."

"You know you'll do anything for your husband. You're just being stubborn." Draco said not looking up from his potion.

"How can I do my job as Groundskeeper and teach if I'm pregnant?'

'You can take a break. Ask Luna or her husband to fill in for a while. Blaisé will be too protective to let you do anything dangerous."

Charlie snorted, "I was a dragon keeper, I live for danger."

"I know. That's why you married a Temperamental Veela. "

"I heard that Draco.' came Blaisé's voice through the floo.

"I mean it with love and you know it. You should forgive me, I'm trying to convince Charlie to be a mother." Draco teased.

Charlie turned as red as his hair, "Hadn't agreed yet."

Draco smirked, "He said yet. Which means he will, you're just lucky he didn't use the allure to convince you to agree. "

Blaisé pouted, his head in the fire, "I couldn't use my allure like that. Using it during sex with his permission is enough. I wouldn't use it on my mate for my own purposes. He trusts me and I would lose his trust. I can't betray my mate. I love him."

Charlie turned to his mate, 'You wouldn't use your allure on me even to get me to agree to give you what you want?"

"Never. Carrying our child is a choice, your choice. I can't make you do it. Charlie to use my allure on you to make you do something against your will would be a betrayal of our Bond." Blaisé said quietly.

Charlie sighed, "Alright. I'll do it. Just let me know when the potion is ready."

"In two days. I hope you'll keep your promise Charlie. You wouldn't want to betray Blaisé's trust and break his heart."

Charlie smiled, "I could never do that. You're right, I'd do anything for my husband, my Frumos un întuneric."

Blaisé blushed kissing him as he tugged him out of the floo, "Amante del drago."

Draco chuckled, "Blaisé, you are lucky…he would never deny you anything. He would just take a while to agree. Charlie really loves you."


	8. Chapter 7

Title: Not old yet

Pairing: DracoxHarry, ScorpiusxAlbus, GeorgexFred, BillxFleur,

Fandom : HP

Notes: Post Series/slight AU; part of my universe with Hiding in the Shadows, true sequel to Undeniable. Draco and Harry's eldest son and his wife are expecting their first child; Draco refuses to accept he is 'old'. Draco has a hard time dealing with an 'empty nest'; four children at Hogwarts and no little ones running around anymore. George is having a hard time; as his daughters grow up, Fred is seeming farther away and he feels more alone then ever. All that is truly left of the slightly older Weasley twin is a portrait.

Happens between Ch1 and Ch2 of The Rebirth!

Author's note: _**Okay, I have two votes for girls from Draco, and two for boys for Draco. One vote for just Draco to have a baby and three for both. 1 vote for Draco to have a boy and a girl. 1 vote for Harry to have two boys. One vote for **__**a little girl with black hair and grey eyes and a little**_  
_**boy with black hair and gray/silver. one vote for two boys with blonde hair and green or grey/green eyes**_. lj community drarry_mirror has a poll if you want to vote there instead. 

_**Any idea as to what Draco should name the child? Boy? Girl? Twins? What combination of their genes do we want? Straight hair? Messy hair? blonde hair? black hair? Auburn hair? green eyes? grey eyes? hazel eyes? Blue eyes? What about Harry? Boy? Girl? Twins? Single birth? No baby?**_

* * *

Chapter 7

Draco had sent Charlie home with the male pregnancy potion, after he tested him to see if he might be allergic to any of the ingredients. He would run the same tests on Harry before he let him take the potion. He hadn't quite decided if he should take Harry out to dinner, to romance and relax him or just make love to him. He only had three days left before he was female again. He did consider using fertility spells on Harry or a fertility potion to make sure they conceived right away.

Harry came into Draco's potions lab in the basement of Grimmauld, "I saw Charlie, the potion is done?" he was a little distraught Draco hadn't told him first.

"I wanted time to think how I wanted to do this…I want the child you bear to be conceived in love. I hadn't decided whether we should go out to dinner just the two of us or we should just go upstairs."

Harry asked softly, "Are you brewing?" disturbing Draco when he was brewing could ruin a potion. He'd already upset his husband enough, Draco pouted and whined about ruined potions.

"Not brewing. Brooding. Trying to make sure you aren't allergic to any of the ingredients."

"Oh, I didn't think of that."

Draco smiled, "That's why I'm the official Potions master and you fund our ventures."

Harry reached for his hand, "Thank you, for letting me do this."

Draco kissed him, "I owe you so much. How could I deny you something I wanted so very badly when it was in my power to give you?"

Harry pulled him into his arms, "I'll look forward to your guidance."

"I was only pregnant once. It's a bit different."

"Sharing this with you will be an adventure." Harry rest his chin on Draco's shoulder.

"Maybe we are getting old if you think being pregnant is an adventure." Draco teased.

"Come on. You don't really believe that?"

"Of course not. Still a little strange thinking about the Hero of Gryffindor carrying my child."

Harry poked him, "No depressing thoughts. We've been married thirteen years, you know you deserve to be happy. You've always been good enough for me, because I always thought so. I just didn't have the courage to approach you until Scorpius, you did. I can't wait to see you carrying our child again."

Draco smirked, "Oh really, you had twins with Ginny. What makes you think I won't have twins."

Harry waved a hand, "Twins run in the Prewett, we both had generations of single births."

"Mother had all girls in her family. Uncle Sirius had all boys. Aunt Andromeda had a daughter. Your mother's family was all girls."

Harry shrugged, "You were an only child and so was I."

Draco shook his head, "From what I heard about your parents, if they had lived longer you would have had siblings. My father was only interested in an heir, he never wanted more children. Mother spoiled me, but she always wanted me to have siblings. My sister Carina is more like a niece then anything else. I'm just glad mother is happy, Severus is turning out to be a decent father. Maybe Carina will have a little brother or sister some day."

"I think Lily adores having a little Auntie. She's always dressing her up and playing with her. She is our baby, I hope she takes becoming a big sister well." Harry chuckled.

"It's not her choice is it? Knowing Scorpius, he probably already knows. He probably saw this coming and didn't say anything."

Harry sighed, "Scorpius was difficult on you wasn't he? He didn't seem to need much from us."

"I love him, I do but there was always a difference between him and the other children. Scorpius and I only have the connection of both being Hermaphrodite and that I carried him beneath my heart. Often the connection between us felt one sided. I saw the relationship you had with Teddy and Jaime when I came into their lives and I wanted that with our son Scorpius but it wasn't meant to be. I hoped if we had another child together that I could finally understand what being a 'mother' really was about."

'And I kept that experience from you, no wonder you were so upset with me."

"We're okay now." Draco kissed him, 'Tell me…how you want our baby to be conceived. You want me to take you to dinner first? Or you want me to just make love to you?"

Harry shifted nervously, he wasn't often the keeper in their relationship. It wasn't fair to Draco, not that his husband complained. Draco was a very sexy man and Harry did enjoy it when Draco made love to him. He came to a decision, "Just make love to me.' before I get scared and change my mind about this."

Draco nodded, handing him the potion. "You bathed?"

Harry nodded slowly, "I wasn't sure how long it would take to brew the potion so I've been careful to make sure I would be ready for us to make love when it was." he drank the potion, feeling it warm in his belly and his magic seemed to change. It was not merely there, it felt like it had a purpose.

"No odd effects. It seems fine."

Harry kissed him nervously, "Then it's okay."

Draco let his husband up to their room, closing the door and kissing Harry as he undressed him. He could hardly believe that Harry wanted this, that Harry wanted to carry their child.

Harry pulled Draco back to their bed, laying down with his legs spread a little and Draco on top of him.

Harry was so sexy, he could hardly believe he was going to do this. Draco kissed Harry, resting a hand on his husband's hip as he silently, wandlessly casting a relaxing charm on Harry's arse and then the lubrication charm that would make this easier. It had been a long time since Harry had been Keeper and he wanted to make sure his husband was comfortable.

Harry gasped into the kiss as he felt the relaxation charm take affect, his arse relaxed and he knew Draco could just enter him. The lube spell would make sure he was loose and slick enough. Draco was doing just fine…

Draco kissed him deeper, running his hand up Harry's thighs to calm him before he entered. He wanted this to be about Harry's pleasure and not about conceiving their child.

Harry moaned softly into their kiss, "Draco…" he wanted more…

Draco shushed him.

_...If you want to read the sex scene you'll have to go to my lj community and read it there. It should come up with _

_the baby poll as the last two entries IF you ADDED the community..._

They lay there spent.

Harry looked up at Draco, a hand over his stomach, "Do you think it worked?"

Draco closed his eyes, "It's faint...but there is a small spark of life inside you."

Harry smiled, "I'm glad. I can't wait to return the favor."

Draco slowly moved so he was curled up next to Harry, "It will be nice carrying your child again. This time I won't be alone at all, I'll know you want the child from the beginning..."

There were no demands on their time, a little nap wouldn't hurt...


	9. Chapter 8

Title: Not old yet

Pairing: DracoxHarry, ScorpiusxAlbus, GeorgexFred, BillxFleur,

Fandom : HP

Notes: Post Series/slight AU; part of my universe with Hiding in the Shadows, true sequel to Undeniable. Draco and Harry's eldest son and his wife are expecting their first child; Draco refuses to accept he is 'old'. Draco has a hard time dealing with an 'empty nest'; four children at Hogwarts and no little ones running around anymore. George is having a hard time; as his daughters grow up, Fred is seeming farther away and he feels more alone then ever. All that is truly left of the slightly older Weasley twin is a portrait.

Happens between Ch1 and Ch2 of The Rebirth!

Author's note: _**Okay, I have two votes for girls from Draco, and two for boys for Draco. One vote for just Draco to have a baby and three for both. 1 vote for Draco to have a boy and a girl. 1 vote for Harry to have two boys. One vote for **__**a little girl with black hair and grey eyes and a little**_  
_**boy with black hair and gray/silver. one vote for two boys with blonde hair and green or grey/green eyes**_. lj community drarry_mirror has a poll if you want to vote there instead.

_**Any idea as to what Draco should name the child? Boy? Girl? Twins? What combination of their genes do we want? Straight hair? Messy hair? blonde hair? black hair? Auburn hair? green eyes? grey eyes? hazel eyes? Blue eyes? What about Harry? Boy? Girl? Twins? Single birth? No baby?**_

* * *

Chapter 8- Draco finally gets his wish and George faints

Harry woke to find breasts pressing to his chest and his arms around wide hips while his nose was buried in shoulder length ice blonde hair, he chuckled, "Morning Dray…' he felt his morning wood pressed against a slim thigh, maybe this morning would be a good time to try getting Draco pregnant….

Draco shifted and then moaned softly, he forgot his breasts were sensitive.

Harry cupped a breast, kneading it gently, "I believe I owe you something…" he whispered kissing Draco's neck.

Draco rolled them over so Harry was on top of him, smiling, "Yes, you do owe me something…"

Harry looked down at him, "I owe you a baby…"

Draco's vision swam a bit, "Yes you do…make love to me Harry."

"Every time we have sex I'm making love to you."

Draco smiled, "I know. That's one of the reasons I love you."

Harry spread Draco's legs with gentle pressure to his thighs, "Slow and gentle or eager…"

Draco closed his eyes, "Whatever feels right. You know what I like."

Harry licked a nipple pulling it in his mouth and sucking on it. His hand rubbing circles on his husband's stomach. "So beautiful Dray…"

Draco chuckled, "I'm glad you think that. I like being beautiful for you., I think you're irresistibly handsome and extremely sexy."

Harry brought his hand down on Draco's arse in a teasing slap, "You better."

"Always have, you know that." the warmth from the smack sent a thrill through his body.

"I do."

Harry slide into Draco's feminine heat, awkwardly missing Draco's male body, he married a pregnant Draco but he preferred making love to it. He had always known Draco as a male and that was how he loved him the most.

Draco moaned, feeling Harry inside him. He clenched his inner muscles, knowing how much his husband liked it.

It didn't take much for Harry to come, he didn't take his time like he did when Draco was male. He reached to lightly tap that spot…

Draco cried out his orgasm crashing through him like a wave. He felt a spark inside him, blushing he curled up to Harry. "Thank you."

Harry kissed him, "You know I have a hard time denying you something you ask for."

"That's because you love me."

XoooooX

George finally stumbled into the office two weeks after Draco gave him the potion.

Fred whistled, George was still female and disarmingly beautiful.

Lee looked up from his receipts, "George? Weren't you supposed to be a woman two weeks ago?"

George looked down and blushed, crossing his arms over his chest, "Oh, I didn't realize I was one…" his eyes widened with shock and betrayal, he whispered, "Fred…what did you do?" he felt like he was being torn in two, it couldn't be true. Who would have helped him, no…not Draco. His friend wouldn't do this, he reached to touch his stomach and he felt the faint echoes of life and growing magic. His eyes filled with tears, "This wasn't what I wanted. Freddie…"

Lee watched his friend's eyes roll into his head, his body went limp and seemed to waver before falling.

Fred yelled, "Georgie…"

Lee managed to slow George's fall, turning to glance at Fred's portrait, "What have you done?" he hadn't seen George this broken since his friend was pregnant and dealing with the loss of his twin, his lover.

Fred shifted nervously, "I gave him what he wanted. Firecall Draco. He'll help…"

Lee tossed Floo powder into the office fireplace after placing his unconscious friend on the sofa. He muttered, "Grimmauld Place, Draco's lab." he stuck his head into the flames, "Draco!"

"Lee?" came Draco's voice.

"George passed out. He's been female for the last three weeks I guess."

Draco sighed, "That means the potion worked. I'll get mother. George will be very angry with me when he wakes."

Lee was slightly confused, why would George be angry? What potion? "Sure. Just hurry. I'm worried about him." George's depression was reaching heights he hadn't seen since Fred died.

XoooooX

Draco placed his potion in stasis and flooed into his stepfather's office. It was empty, he vaguely noticed as he made his way up to his mother's office in the infirmary.

The first person he notices was his seven-year-old sister Carina.

"Draco!" she bounced up to hug him, "I missed you."

Draco ruffled her hair, "Missed you too Princess. Where's mother?"

Carina giggled, "With her healer. I'm going to be a big sister soon. Mama says she thinks it's a boy."

Draco was floored, maybe he shouldn't have cloaked the Black Family tree Tapestry. 'Brother? I'm going to have a brother?"

Carina blinked, "Didn't the Tapestry tell you? You knew about me."

Draco blushed, "No, I cloaked it. I haven't looked at it since I found out your cousin Teddy was going to be a papa."

"He's your cousin too, Draco." Carina reminded him gently.

"Yes, but he is also my adopted son."

"You're too young to be a grandfather." she teased.

Draco placed a hand over his stomach, "I know. Mother is too young to be a great grandmother. It is funny that we're both expecting. I am only a few hours pregnant after all."

Carina recognized the gesture, her mother had been doing that often. "Dragon is pregnant too?"

Draco blushed, "I'm sure of it."

"Since when?"

"This morning."

"What?"

"Harry got me pregnant this morning. He is three days pregnant himself."

"I thought you couldn't tell that early without the Tapestry."

Draco chuckled, "An advantage of being a Hermaphrodite, we are more attuned to our magic. We usually notice changes immediately. You get to be a big sister and an aunt."

"Draco, I'm already an aunt." technically, she was.

"Yes, but you are five years younger then they are."

Carina shrugged, "Lily is more like a big sister. She comes and plays with me after classes."

"Perhaps, that is her role."

Draco stiffened, he knew that voice. "Scorpius…" he said quietly.

Draco's first-born inclined his head in greeting, 'My visions told me to expect you." Scorpius took a few steps towards his bearer, "Life grows within your womb. Father could not escape destiny. Time grows short as more return. Soon, she will be awakened."

"She? Who is she?" why did his son always have to speak with a shadow on his tongue?

"You doubt yourself papa, don't. The choice you make was set in motion before we were born. George will give birth to sons; they will be powerful and brave like their sire. One shall be bonded to my niece and the other to Perseus' sister."

Carina had always been in awe of this one of her brother's sons, "What about me?"

Scorpius turned his grey eyes to her, "You like Lily I cannot see. I expect you will serve one of the ladies when they awaken."

Carina stared at him, "Who are you Scorpius?"

Scorpius chuckled, "Not the one expected or foretold but I am both Servant and guardian of him who has returned but not awakened. He will bring balance to magic. In the fullness of time he shall be awakened and his followers in turn."

Draco asked quietly, "Who are you, my son? Is Andromeda right? Are you he? The creator of Dream Magic?" his purpose to bring his mother to see George forgotten.

'I am Ambrosiua Aerelius, son of Adhan and his Veela mate. Names which mean little now. I was raised in a cave outside the town of Caerfydden, where long ago I planted an oak promising them protection as long as it live. When it died, the Dark Lord rose to power. I did not know his name but that he would be both great and powerful. The table was a Myth, I created to hide the truth. Through dreams I awoke the magical potential in them, I guided them. Now, one by one they are returning. Some are closer to discovering themselves. One like me lives half in dream, when she awakens no witch shall be her equal."

"Who? Lily? Carina? Vicki?" Draco asked, if only Scorpius would speak plainly, he might understand.

Scorpius chuckled, "Not yet papa. I can't not tel all. The long forgotten origins of our world will be returned to us. The original Malfoy Manor was built to protect Stonehenge, a very powerful magical place." his eyes unfocused as he stared at Carina, "You, beware of the temptation of power. As one reborn, beware of the temptation that plagued your father and led him astray. You will know thy secrets, glories and mistakes when you rise with wings."

Carina whispered, shocked the words tickled her brain. Something about them rang true, "I thought…" that he had never had a vision about her, was this a prophecy?

Scorpius continued as if he hadn't heard her, "Skilled with healing, can you undo the damage your curse has wrought? You who inspired the character of Alethea, will you once more cure the incurable?"

Carina shook, his words pierced her and left her cold. "Scor stop."

Draco growled grabbing his son's shoulder, "Scorpius Hyperion Black! Stop scaring my sister."

Scorpius wavered as if he would fall, his father's unease worried him, he blinked, "papa? What's wrong?"

Draco read the confusion in his eyes and muttered, "Slytherin's Bollocks! You give a prophecy and don't remember? What else about you should I know besides you have visions, magic way above your years, telepathic and memories of being someone else?"

Scorpius blinked, "Prophecy?" he had been regarded as a seer in the past, "What did I say?"

Carina whispered, "It was about me."

"I don't have visions about you. You're a blind spot like Lily. I know who she was but that is all."

Carina looked up at him, "You said I would remember when I rose with wings."

Scorpius' eyes widened, only one female amoung them had wings. "You're her? You can't be, you're too sweet, too good." he felt ill, "I need to speak to Rose." he disappeared as quickly as he came.

Draco stared after his strange child and hoped ferverently that his future children would less confusing.

A curtain opened and a Healer emerged.

Sitting on the bed was his mother and a nervous but happy Severus.

Severus noticed his usually happy daughter's air of sadness, "Carina? What's wrong?"

Carina stumbled into her dad's arms, "Daddy, I'm a good girl right?"

Severus blinked, "Of course you're a good girl." he glanced up at Draco, "What happened?"

Draco said quietly, "Scorpius gave a prophecy that upset her. When we told him what he said, he ran out saying something about needing to talk to Rose."

Severus growled, stroking Carina's hair, he was protective of his daughter.

Narcissa tried to change the subject, "The healer said I'm having boys."

Twins…boys…George! Draco's brain restarted. He stammered, "I was coming to get you. George fainted. I sort of over stepped my bounds. Fred begged me to do something behind George's back. Now, George is passed out in his office. He's been depressed for months. Fred's portrait was convinced this would help and badgered me into it. Now, I'm not so sure. Scorpius said it was supposed to happen."

Severus asked, "What did you do?"

"Subject George to an experiment. Now he is pregnant with Fred's child. It was a continuation of an experiment of Fred's. I didn't expect it to work."

Narcissa was very upset with her eldest son, "You got him pregnant by his dead lover? How far along is he?"

Draco shifted nervously, "Three weeks?"

"Hasn't he been upset recently? Georgia and Freda said his owls were coming less often. Hadn't heard from him in weeks. Fred said that Angelina was worried for him." Narcissa said as she nonverbally summoned her cloak and bag.

Severus kissed her cheek, "I'll keep Carina here."

Carina nodded slowly, "Can we brew potions for mum?"

Narcissa hugged her, "I'll need lots of calming drought and dreamless sleep potions for Uncle George. He probably should have cheer up potion."

Draco sighed, "There are cheering potions in the shop. I can get some. I'll just take it out of my pay."

XoooooX

Draco stepped out of the floo first and helped his mother out. They exited in the office above the main shop of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

Narcissa clucked her tongue as she examined George. "Has he woken at all?"

Lee shook his head, "No. I expected you sooner."

"I was in the middle of an appointment. I came as soon as I could." Narcissa muttered, "Excitare."

George woke, blinking dumbly, "Narcissa?"

Narcissa squeezed his hand, "I'm sorry I raised a prat."

Fred said quietly, "No, it's my fault. I pushed Draco into a corner. I thought if you were pregnant you wouldn't try to join me. I love you Georgie and seeing you so depressed is unsettling. I love you and I wanted to give you a reason to live a little longer."

George sobbed, "Freddie, I said no. I didn't want this. I want you back. I need you. I'm so alone."

Narcissa handed him a calming draught, "Drink this."

"Is is safe."

Narcissa nodded, "Severus brews them for Draco." nonverbally casting a cheering charm on the depressed Hermaphrodite.

George drank the potion, hand on his stomach, "I'm really carrying his babies?" tears still streaming down his freckled face.

Draco nodded, "I promise you, they are his. I know I overstepped my bounds. I told you he'd be upset." he glared at Fred.

Fred sighed, "I'm sorry. I just wanted him to stay alive, I want him to be happy."

"Can't be happy without you Fred." George whispered, holding himself.

Narcissa cleared her throat, "You can't be this depressed. It's bad for the babies."

"Georgia and Fred turned out fine." George protested.

"Well I wasn't your healer then was I? I wish I had realized Draco was pregnant before he told me about Scorpius. I would have insisted he try to stay happy. You'll be happy if we have to cast cheering charms on you every twenty minutes and drown you in potions. I want you to be happy, babies are a gift, a blessing. These are your Fred's babies. He would want you to be happy."

Draco said quietly, "Scorpius said that you'll have boys. I think he meant twins."

George broke into fresh sobs, "Sons? Fred wanted a son so much, someone to inherit the shop, our dream." he missed the baby that died with his mate, their son Gawain lay beside Fred. They had both been buried at the Burrow. He always spent the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts at their graves.

Draco hugged him, "I'm sorry, I knew you would be upset. I would have probably had the same reaction if it were me."

George punched him, "The potion you gave me…"

Draco nodded, "I was sure the only person you would dream of would be Fred. It was the closest you could get to what you wanted."

"Our sons…" two tiny boys who needed him, he would stay for them. He still missed Fred so much, his heart ached. Sleeping and waking to their empty bed and realizing that Fred was gone hadn't gotten any better in seventeen years. "I'll do my best" he was slowly dying inside…Fred's absence was tearing him apart.

Draco attempted a smile, "Harry finally agreed to try for more children. We're both pregnant. My babies should only be three weeks younger then your sons."

George squeezed his hand, "At least I won't be alone."

"Never alone George, mother will take care of us both. If being here is too hard on you I'm sure Harry will let you stay with us." he wasn't going to give Harry a choice. "Charlie should be pregnant too. Scorpius says it's a girl."

George laughed, "Charlie? Pregnant? Oh…Mum will faint…"

Lee couldn't help but laugh, Charlie had been Quidditch captain when he'd been sorted into Gryffindor.

Narcissa hid a smile behind her hand, "Blaise finally got him to agree?"

Draco nodded, "Harry wanted to carry a child I agreed to brew it if he got Charlie to agree to try for a baby to." the dragon tamer was having a girl…he still couldn't get over that.

* * *

Good? Bad? Terrible? Any thoughts on Scorpius? Insights into who Carina is? What about Charlie having a girl? Sevvy is gonna be a papa again...George is having babies again lols.


	10. Chapter 9

Title: Not old yet

Pairing: DracoxHarry, ScorpiusxAlbus, GeorgexFred, BillxFleur, TeddyxVictoire

Fandom : HP

Notes: Post Series/slight AU; part of my universe with Hiding in the Shadows, true sequel to Undeniable- takes place about one year after the Epilogue. Draco and Harry's eldest son and his wife are expecting their first child; Draco refuses to accept he is 'old'. Draco has a hard time dealing with an 'empty nest'; four children at Hogwarts and no little ones running around anymore. George is having a hard time, as his daughters grow up, Fred is seemingly farther away and he feels more alone then ever. All that is truly left of the slightly older Weasley twin is a portrait, or is it?

* * *

Chapter 9

Fall was definitely baby season; with Mother expecting twin boys and George too but he was about two months behind mother. His babies, Harry's and Charlie's were within a week of each other but they were all about two and a half weeks behind George's pregnancy.

Draco was now three months along and so was Harry. The weight gain and morning sickness was starting to make themselves known. The gradual swelling of his stomach was making him so happy.

Harry groaned, "Merlin, how long does this nausea last?"

Draco swallowed back bile before answering, "It depends; somewhere between three months and then rest of the pregnancy."

"Hell, why did I want this again?" Harry tried to stay very still so he wouldn't actually be sick.

"You wanted to see the what the fuss was about? To make up for denying me a choice is in being pregnant for six years?"

"Must have been crazy."

Dippy popped into their bedroom, "Anti-Nausea and prenatal vitamin potions."

Draco grinned; Severus was brewing up a storm no doubt with six pregnancies in the family. Seven if you ignore the fact that Victoire was about to give birth in about a month and half, in five weeks he'd be a grandfather but in three months have two little brothers and then in six months he'd be changing his own babies diapers again.

Saturday, WWW was in the 'capable' hands of Lee Jordan and Fred's portrait with the three living partners on parental leave. The only person more excited about their babies was Dippy; she missed taking care of Master Draco's babies. Andromeda had whined she was too old for babies; Harry and Draco were making her a grandmother again and Teddy was making her a great-grandmother. Molly Weasley might have to hold family events at the Manor. That would rankle Weasel to no end.

When their nausea quieted for the day, Draco and Harry made their way to the dining room for breakfast.

To their surprise waiting for were Albus and Scorpius.

Scorpius looked paler then usual, "I know you wanted the babied to be a surprise papa but this is one surprise I wouldn't want."

Draco stared at his strange son, "What do you mean?"

"You are about to out produce Arthur Weasley Dad."

"Pardon?" Harry was confused.

"Ten children."

Draco stammered, "Ten? That's impossible."

"Highly fertile hermaphrodite indeed." Scorpius deadpanned.

Harry's jaw dropped, "Tell me you're joking."

"Go check the tapestry if you don't believe me." Scorpius didn't look his fathers in the face, he just chugged a potion.

"Scorp, what is that?" Albus asked worried.

"Nothing you need to worry about Asp. It won't hurt me."

"The Tapestry is Glamoured, I did that." Draco protested.

"Foolish, but I unGlamoured it as soon as I arrived." Scorpius poured himself juice to rinse the potion out of his mouth.

Harry and Draco hurried to the study, their youngest sons behind them, breakfast forgotten.

Eleven names have joined Cassiopeia Harriet Lupin-Black on the Tapestry.

William Dane Weasley Fleur Andrea Delacour  
V  
Remy Oliver Weasley

Narcissa Alethea Black Severus Prince  
V  
Aurelius Taurus Prince and Cicero Aquila Black-Prince

Charles Fabian Weasley Blaise Antonio Zabini  
V  
Athena Amata Zabini

Draco Lucius Abraxus Malfoy Harrison James Potter

V  
Titania Lyra, Vesta Rhianna & Tritan Leo Black Colin Regulus Malfoy-Potter & Ianto Ares Potter-Black

Fred Marius Weasley George Darius Weasley  
V  
Gavin Nathan and Jesse Tristan Weasley

Draco blinked, "Triplets? Salazar's Cauldron!"

Harry gulped, "Five? Oh Hell!" he had been glad he had three months to get used to have three months to get used to the idea of having two maybe three babies between their two pregnancies but five? He thought raising rambunctious, brave Teddy; clingy, loveable Jaime; Independent, wildly talented Scorpius; bright but shy Albus and fiery Lily was nerve-racking. Now they had Titania, Vesta, Tritan, Colin and Ianto? Three boys and two girls; could they give some away? Their vaults could handle it but could two thirty-six years old wizards handle five babies at once? "How about giving one to Andromeda and one to Victoire? We can raise three, we've done it before but five?"

"No! They're my babies and I want them all! I don't care if I have to retire from WWW as their resident potioneer! I'm not giving away my babies. I've been waiting six years at least for them and I'm not giving them up!"

"But Dray!"

"But nothing!" Draco folded his arms, "I'm not giving my babies up."

Harry collapsed in an armchair; "Hell!" this was his 'brilliant' idea. 'Dray, why don't we both be pregnant'.

Andromeda followed the raised voices a little worried to the study to find her nephew, his husband and their youngest sons. Draco looked indignant, Harry panicked, Albus worried and Scorpius resigned.

"I knew you needed to know early. I had to be sure which is why I didn't say anything before. I knew there would be five but their names I wasn't sure of." Scorpius summoned two Calming Droughts for his fathers.

Five? Andromeda glanced at the Tapestry and blinked seeing the eleven new names; Cissy and George's twins weren't surprises but Harry's twin and Merlin! Draco was having triplets? No wonder they weighed more then Draco had at three months when he was carrying Scorpius. She missed Ted now more then ever; Cissy was three years younger and still having children. Draco would be a parent in five to six months and Teddy would be a father in six weeks. Having Nymphadora had been a blessing despite the difficult pregnancy. Ultimately, it was her only one; complications during the birth rendered her incapable of getting pregnant again.

Draco swallowed, could they really handle raising five babies and four teenagers?

"Don't worry about us papa." Scorpius said with a pained smile, "James won't be having kids for at least four years and current circumstances require me to restrain myself until Asp is at least eighteen."

Draco stared at his son; Scorpius was a teenage 'boy' with the wild hormones of a hermaphrodite and a Veela. If Al was his mate he had not pursued Albus the way Fleur, Blaise and Victoire had pursued theirs.

"True, I am treading a fine line. I can't compromise Asp's magic to protect my own. I don't need to be at my best just yet. I am not meant to have his children yet."

"Compromise my magic? How?" Albus was concerned.

"All will be revealed when the time is right. I can only tell so much without jeopardizing what must be." Scorpius said staring at the tapestry.

Once more their strange son spoke with a shadow on his tongue.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N: I know it's not a real chapter but I thought this might be helpful to those interested in birthdays and keeping track which kid belongs to who.

The formatting got messed with by so I'm a bit annoyed. I can't get it to leave spaces between the families.


	11. Chapter 10

Title: Not old yet

Pairing: DracoxHarry, ScorpiusxAlbus, GeorgexFred, BillxFleur, TeddyxVictoire

Fandom : HP

Notes: Post Series/slight AU; part of my universe with Hiding in the Shadows, true sequel to Undeniable- takes place about one year after the Epilogue. Draco and Harry's eldest son and his wife are expecting their first child; Draco refuses to accept he is 'old'. Draco has a hard time dealing with an 'empty nest'; four children at Hogwarts and no little ones running around anymore. George is having a hard time, as his daughters grow up, Fred is seemingly farther away and he feels more alone then ever. All that is truly left of the slightly older Weasley twin is a portrait, or is it?

* * *

Chapter 10

Draco and Harry were having their second check up after Scorpius told them that they were expecting not two or three babies but five.

Harry was still struggling to come to grips with it but Draco was in heaven.

Andromeda and Dippy had made sure that Scorpius and Albus' things had been moved to another room farther down the hall but arranged identically.

Draco had an easier pregnancy this time and using magic wasn't draining him, he had put archways into the original nursery and the next room. He had ordered two more cribs, changing tables and matching dressers from the place they bought baby furniture on their first public outing as a couple years ago. The three boys cribs were arranged near the window and the other furniture was in a similar arrangement when Scorpius, Albus and Lily were in there.. He still had baby things from when Scorpius, Albus and Lily were babies. They would need more but for now they were good. He hoped he wouldn't have two like Scorpius and Albus that wouldn't sleep apart…

Draco was absolutely thrilled about the babies; he'd had the girls' nursery painted with unicorns and fairies while the boys' nursery had Nemean Lions and Dragons- Hebridean Blacks and Welsh Greens. The dragons didn't look at all scary, he thought of them as protectors mostly.

Harry had a more difficult pregnancy; Draco's morning sickness was gone by the middle of the fourth month while Harry's continued. Draco craved things like escargot, pate as well as other expensive things but at strange hours. Harry mostly craved fruits and veggies.

Poor Dippy was always running to get juice or tea or some snack for one of them.

Andromeda was mildly jealous but she was pleased that Draco and Teddy were so happy about being parents…

* * *

Sorry this took me so long i was totally blocked on this story...

Hope it doesn't disappoint...


	12. Chapter 11

Title: Not old yet

Pairing: DracoxHarry, ScorpiusxAlbus, GeorgexFred, BillxFleur, TeddyxVictoire

Fandom : HP

Notes: Post Series/slight AU; part of my universe with Hiding in the Shadows, true sequel to Undeniable- takes place about one year after the Epilogue. Draco and Harry's eldest son and his wife are expecting their first child; Draco refuses to accept he is 'old'. Draco has a hard time dealing with an 'empty nest'; four children at Hogwarts and no little ones running around anymore. George is having a hard time, as his daughters grow up, Fred is seemingly farther away and he feels more alone then ever. All that is truly left of the slightly older Weasley twin is a portrait, or is it?

* * *

Chapter 11

Draco was working on the books for WWW while Harry was reviewing reports from the Wizengamot.

The door flew open.

They looked up.

Teddy was wild eyed and his hair teal rather then his usual colour the meant content which was emerald.

"What's the matter Teddy?" Draco asked gently.

"It's Vicki. She's in pain…I don't know what to do. I think it's labour…"

Draco sighed, snapping his fingers.

Dippy appeared at once, "Yes Master Draco?"

"Go tell mother that Victoire's in labour. I'm sure if my sister is around she can go tell James, Al, Scorpius and Lily." Draco said quickly. He waddled a bit when he stood, "I'm going to floo to Shell Cottage to tell Fleur. Teddy I want you to make sure your father gets to the Lodge safely. Carrying twins exhausts him. Plus it's his first pregnancy. He gets nauseous easily, I'm sure you've had experience with it."

Teddy swallowed, "Vickie's been sick a lot. Even caught the flu. I was worried sick but she got better."

Draco kissed Harry gently, "I'll go tell Fleur we're about to be grandparents. Merlin…" hurrying away.

XoooooX

Draco emerged from the kitchen floo at Shell Cottage to see Fleur sketching. He called out, "Fleur?"

The tall statuesque French woman and former Beauxbatons' champion turned, "Hello Draco."

Draco had always been surprised how well she carried her pregnancies, it was often hard to tell she was pregnant until after seven months. He smiled at her, "I wish I could say I was bringing good news but it seems that Victoire has gone into labour. Poor Teddy came running to us. I've sent for Mother. Carina will most likely tell James, Louis, Al, Scorpius and Lily."

"Merci. Victoire? Labour?" she threw on her coat and a muffler, "So mi bebe is alone? "

Even after about twenty years of living in Britain, her French accent was as strong as it had been when she arrived as the Beauxbatons Champion.

They hurried outside walking along the footpath that led from Shell cottage, which lay, on a hill near the beach at Tinworth. The path led into a patch of forest, in the forest was Carn Tregido.

Sticking to the footpath they came upon an old but sturdy bridge that crossed the stream behind the hunting lodge Teddy shared with Vicki. Neat the stream was small fountain; they passed it and crossed the lawn. Making their way to the patio that had two cast iron tables.

Fleur opened the door, calling out, "Mon poussin?"

"Mère, I'm in the great room." Came the familiar voice.

Teddy had dubbed Fleur, his favourite aunt and considered her voice the most beautiful. Insisting papa teach him French, Vicki was always babbling in French to her sister as a child having grown up in a bilingual household. When Victoire or Dominque talked to their cousins they spoke in heavily accented English like their mother.

Fleur had pet names for her children; Vicki was mon poussin - my chick, she called Dominque ma bichette- my little doe and Louis was ma caille or my quail. Vicki and Louis were Veela, while Domi was not.

Vicki looked the most like her mother; they had the same pale blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. Domi's hair was more golden, Bill called her his Galleon girl, and often teasing her that her hair was spun gold. Louis took after Bill in looks; he had red hair, which he kept short, and the Weasley blue eyes. It wasn't had to realize that Louis worshipped the ground his younger cousin Perseus walked on. Both being Veela, it would be interesting if they were mates though marrying cousins was frowned upon now a days due to consequences of inbreeding.

Fleur made her way to her daughter's side, kneeling to wipe the sweat from her brow. "Is it bad mon poussin?"

"No mère." Victoire winced at a contraction.

Narcissa came through the floo with Teddy, "I sent Carina to fetch your siblings. They'll want to meet your daughter."

Teddy was pacing.

Draco snapped at him, "Go put some water on. We'll need it to wash Cassie with."

Fleur asked her eldest daughter in French where her chosen first outfit for Cassiopeia was.

Victoire answered in gasps as she tried breathing properly.

Fleur tiptoed off to fetch the clothes.

Narcissa summoned an ottoman, perched on it and lifted Vicki's skirt, "You're nearly fully dilated, it is clear Cassie wants to be born."

Victoire screamed in French.

Teddy stormed in from the kitchen Castor on his heels, "Vicki?"

Victoire tried to smile, "Be fine mon loup. Just contractions."

Teddy's hair was nearly his father Remus' sandy brown, the colour it changed when he was frightened.

"I think you're ready." Narcissa said popping out from Vicki's skirt, "Push."

Victoire closed her eyes, groaning as she pushed.

"She's crowning." Narcissa announced.

Draco snapped at his panic-stricken son, "Water! Where is the water?"

Teddy spun around and ran back for the water. Returning with an overfull basin that splashed.

Draco sighed, banishing the spilled water and testing it.

Fleur returned with a blanket, nappy, body suit and a woollen dress.

Narcissa announced, "She's coming."

It was mere seconds before she pulled a bloody squalling baby from Vicki, Cassiopeia was her great grand niece in law by blood and great granddaughter by law. Narcissa hurried to knot the umbilical cord and cut it but not close enough.

Draco took the infant, gently washing her and trimmed the umbilical cord.

Fleur accepted her granddaughter and dressed her.

Narcissa helped deliver the afterbirth and used some of the water to clean Vicki up. She would need to properly bath later.

Soon Cassiopeia was wearing a fresh nappy, a white body suit, woollen stocking, and a woollen dress, wrapped tightly in a white crocheted blanket from Teddy's Nana.

Victoire was crying as she held out her arms for her daughter, "she's so beautiful…"

Teddy and Castor moved a little closer.

Victoire held her daughter and looked for Teddy, "Come here."

Teddy sort of collapsed beside her on the sofa, "I…wish I'd been more helpful."

Narcissa laughed, "Most guys are beside themselves when their significant other has a child."

Fleur laughed, "William was no different, he worried more over Louis then the girls."

"Louis is a girl." Came a familiar voice.

They all looked up to see Teddy and Victoire's siblings come out of the floo.

Head Girl Rose, who was just young enough compared to Vicki and Teddy to be in another year having been born in October. James was born the year after…

Scorpius laughed, his Veela eyes observing Cassie, "I see. We haven't missed the most exciting part."

Fleur blinked, "Yoo meessed the birth."

Scorpius grinned, "She resembled her mother and grandmother Fleur for now…"

Teddy was dumbfounded, "Wait is she,"

Scorpius smirked, "Like you Teddy? We'll see."

Draco looked round for Harry, "Where is your dad?"

Lily answered as she exited the Floo; "Dad went to go pick up Domi from Beauxbatons."

Albus stood close to Scorpius.

Finally, Louis emerged from the floo with Perseus.

"Where is dad?" Victoire asked.

Teddy finally seemed to have calmed down, "We met Nana on the way to the floo. She promised to go to Gringotts to tell Bill."

Victoire reluctantly handed her daughter to her Bondmate, "Why don't you hold her?"

For a moment Teddy seemed a bit afraid but then he seemed to remember how to care for a baby. He'd helped out with Scorpius, Albus and Lily, having seemed to take great pride in teaching James how to be a good big brother.

Soon the newest member of the family was passed around gently to be admired.

Scorpius was holding her when Harry and Domi stepped out of the floo.

The front door opened admitting Bill and Andromeda.

Scorpius grinned, "Score!"

Cassie's pale blonde hair and blue-grey eyes started to change colours.

Andromeda burst into tears.

Harry remembered what Remus said about Teddy that he'd done the same thing within the first hour he was born. Teddy had taken after Tonks by being a Metamorphmagus, despite that it was supposed to be non-hereditary. Andromeda had said that Tonks had been the same way. So although Cassie's natural colouring was very much like his grandmère Fleur, she was a Metamorphmagus like her father and grandma Dora.

Teddy kissed Vicki, crowing, "She's just like us both!" before he skipped around to Scorpius, scooping up his daughter and preceded to match her colour shifting, colour for colour.

Scorpius laughed, "Told you we hadn't missed the best part."

Albus ruffled his hair, "No wonder you weren't in a hurry."

James kept looking from his sister-in-law Vicki, his brother Teddy and his niece Cassie and then to Rose. Would he have any chance with her?"

Rose gave him a small smile.

Carina skipped up to her cousin/nephew Teddy, "Can I see?"

Teddy knelt a little to show his aunt his daughter, Carina was little older then he was when Scorpius, Albus and Lily were born. He whispered, "Best thing in the world is having a little brother. I got three. I'll tell you anything you want about it."

Carina hugged him, "Thank you Teddy."

Lily called out, "I'll tell you what it's like having big brothers."

Carina laughed, "My big brother is your dad. That's different."

Bill finally recovered and floo-called The Burrow to tell his mother about Cassie's birth.

The family had grown again…

It wouldn't be long before then next new arrivals…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	13. Mirror Chronicles Family Tree

Title: Not old yet

Pairing: DracoxHarry, ScorpiusxAlbus, GeorgexFred, BillxFleur, TeddyxVictoire

Fandom : HP

Notes: Post Series/slight AU; part of my universe with Hiding in the Shadows, true sequel to Undeniable- takes place about one year after the Epilogue. Draco and Harry's eldest son and his wife are expecting their first child; Draco refuses to accept he is 'old'. Draco has a hard time dealing with an 'empty nest'; four children at Hogwarts and no little ones running around anymore. George is having a hard time, as his daughters grow up, Fred is seemingly farther away and he feels more alone then ever. All that is truly left of the slightly older Weasley twin is a portrait, or is it?

* * *

Mirror Chronicles Family Tree

**Molly and Arthur Weasley**

William Bronwen- b. 29 Oct 1971

Charles Hector - b. 12 Dec 1972

Percival Brian - b. 22 Aug 1976

Frederick Maris - b. 1 Apr 1978 d. 2 May 1998 [Hermaphrodite]

George Caius- b. 1 Apr 1978 [Hermaphrodite]

Ronald Bilius - b. 1 Mar 1980

Ginevra Molly- b. 11 Aug 1981

**Ted and Andromeda Tonks**

Nymphadora Edwina Tonks- b. 9 April 1973 d. 2 May 1998 [Metamorphmagus]**  
**

**Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy**

Draconis Lucius Malfoy - b. 5 June 1980 [Hermaphrodite]

**James and Lily Potter**

Harry James Potter – b. 31 July 1980

**Remus and Nymphadora Lupin**

Teddy Remus - b. 4 Apr 1998 [Metamorphmagus]

**William and Fleur Weasley**

Victoire Anastasia - b. 15 Aug 1998 [Veela through bearer]

Dominique Aimee - b. 19 Apr 2000

Louis Anton - b. 6 Mar 2002 [Veela through bearer]

Remy Oliver - due May/Jun 2019

**Charlie and Blaise Zabini**

Perseus Fabian - b. 29 May 2003 [Veela through bearer]

Athena Amata - due April/May 2019 [Veela through sire]

[Blaise carried Perseus and Charlie is carrying Athena.]

**Percy and Audrey Weasley **[Blood adopted by Percy. After Oliver's death Percy married Audrey out of simplicity. both parents should be bonded it made it simpler.]

Molly Michelle - b. 15 Nov 1997

Lucy Anne - b. 12 Jul 1998

**Fred and George** **Weasley **[Magical hermaphrodites]

Gawain Fredrick - d. 2 May 2998

Freda Aidan - b. 15 Oct 1998

Georgia Davina - b. 15 Oct 1998

Gavin Nathan - due April/May 2019

Jesse Tristan - due April/May 2019

[Gavin and Jesse are conceived through a combination of a stasis spell cast on a vial of spunk, an ero-dream potion and casting the content of the vial of spunk into George's womb. Therefore George was able to conceive ten years after his lover's death.]

**Ron and Hermione Weasley**

Rose Hermione - b. 17 Nov 1998

Hugo Ronald - b. 5 Aug 2003

**Harry and Ginny Potter**

James Sirius Potter - b. 12 Mar 2000

Albus Severus Potter- Black - b. 30 Aug 2003

Lily Luna Potter- b. 30 Aug 2003

**Harry and Draco Potter-Black**

Scorpius Hyperion Black [Malfoy] - b. 9 Aug 2003 [Veela by bloodline/Hermaphrodite]

Colin Regulus Black - due April 2019

Ianto Ares Potter-Black - due April 2019

Titania Lyra Malfoy- due April 2019

Vesta Rhianna Black - due April 2019

Tritan Leo Potter-Malfoy- due April 2019

[Colin and Ianto are carried by Harry. Titania, Tritan and Vesta are carried by Draco.]

**Severus and Narcissa Prince**

Carina Lillian Prince - 10 Mar 2009

Aurelius Taurus Prince - due Jan 2019

Cicero Aquila Black-Prince - due Jan 2019

**Lee and Angelina Jordan**

Arvin Fred Jordan - b. 10 Feb 1999

Adrienne Nile Jordan - b. 13 May 2003

**Dean and Pavarti Thomas**

Melinda Deanna Thomas - b. 13 Aug 1998

Pari Varina Thomas - b. 9 Feb 2000

**Luna and Rolf Lovegood-Scamander** [Think Nicolas Cage]

Lorcan Aethon Scamander- b. 8 May 2004

Lysander Aetius Lovegood- b. 8 May 2004

**Teddy and Victoire Lupin-Black**

Cassiopeia Harriet - b. 24 Nov 2018 [Metamorphmagus]

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N: I know it's not a real chapter but I thought this might be helpful to those interested in birthdays and keeping track which kid belongs to who.

The formatting got messed with by so I'm a bit annoyed. I can't get it to leave spaces between the families.


	14. Chapter 12

Title: Not old yet

Pairing: DracoxHarry, ScorpiusxAlbus, GeorgexFred, BillxFleur, TeddyxVictoire

Fandom : HP

Notes: Post Series/slight AU; part of my universe with Hiding in the Shadows, true sequel to Undeniable- takes place about one year after the Epilogue. Draco and Harry's eldest son and his wife are expecting their first child; Draco refuses to accept he is 'old'. Draco has a hard time dealing with an 'empty nest'; four children at Hogwarts and no little ones running around anymore. George is having a hard time, as his daughters grow up, Fred is seemingly farther away and he feels more alone then ever. All that is truly left of the slightly older Weasley twin is a portrait, or is it?

* * *

Chapter 12

Due to Harry's very pregnant state and almost constant nausea, they asked Teddy to fetch his brothers and sister from King's Cross with Andromeda.

They were waiting for them to come home.

It was Cassie's first Solstice…

It seemed to be a tradition for them to have a Head and Quidditch Captain in the family.

Teddy was Head Boy, Vicki was Head Girl, Rose was Head Girl.

Teddy's grandmother had been Head Girl prior to her elopement with Ted Tonks.

Vicki's father Bill and Uncle Percy were both Head Boy.

Teddy and James were Quidditch captains.

Remus had never played but he had helped manage the team, but he had been most well known for his commentary.

Nymphadora Tonks had been a Beater in her youth but Teddy was a Chaser.

James was a Seeker like his dad and Quidditch captain.

With his three youngest siblings [at present anyway] flying for Slytherin James like Teddy was rumoured to have drank himself into a stupor after losing the Quidditch cup last year.

Despite having his cousins Georgia and Freda on the team

For some reason, the two failed their NEWTs and repeated the year. Freda and Georgia really ought to have graduated with Victoire.

Then again, Rose was nearly the same age as they were but had started a year late because she was small for her age and her mother had worried about bullies. Which explained why she was so brilliant. It did give Rose a chance to stand on her own, in the year behind Vicki Rose was the undisputed Head Girl and had the best marks.

Vicki and Teddy had been bonded during the spring holidays on the Spring Equinox of Vicki's seventh year. They had a four-day honeymoon so she returned in time to join her fellow students with their exam revisions. After graduation, Vicki moved in with Teddy.

Draco was still not sure how he felt about practically being a grandfather through his adoption of his second cousin.

He had to admit thought that Cassie was adorable.

He heard the chiming of the floo floating through the house.

Since they were pregnant, the left the kitchen and library floos closed usually. Which left the front parlour floo available. This room had once served as a receiving room…

Lily tumbled through first.

She fell to her knees touching his belly. "No offence, papa but you're huge."

Draco was wise enough to avoid feeling insulted. "True because I'm having triplets."

She glared at Scorpius who looked smug, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Scorpius chuckled, "Like you wouldn't have wanted to see for yourself. At least I told you they were expecting at all."

Lily leaned her head on his knee, and pouted at him, "Tell me! I want names and genders."

Harry groaned, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Lily leaned over to kiss his cheek, "Never! I love you too Dad. How are you?"

"Miserable…"

Draco shrugged, "He doesn't seem to be taking as much pleasure in being pregnant as I am. At least he's only have twins."

Lily crowed and jumped up to do a happy dance- sometimes she was too exuberant to seem like a typical Slytherin.

Draco chuckled to himself at her behaviour; perhaps, she was more like Harry then Ginny now that he thought about it. "Let's see…I'm having two girls Titania Lyra Potter and Vesta Rhianna Malfoy. My son according to the tapestry is Tritan Leo Black. Your dad is having two boys, Colin Regulus and Ianto Ares Potter-Black."

Lily groaned, "Three more boys? I'm already outnumbered…"

Scorpius smirked at her, "You ought to know even if papa is a magical Hermaphrodite the probability of him siring girls is remote."

Lily pouted, "At least it will be three to seven that's better odds." Then she squealed, "I can't wait for Vesta and Titania to be here. I'm going to spoil them rotten. We'll play games. I'll read them stories. Maybe I'll even let Aunt Hermione teach me to knit,; Nana had tried to teach me to crochet. Maybe I'll learn to make them hats or something.'"

"You do realise Lily that they are going to be very small for a long time. You'll be an adult before they are really big enough to play with." Scorpius reminded her.

Lily sniffed at him, "Spoil sport. Maybe they'll be best friends with Cassie. I can see it, the new golden trio: Cassie Lupin-Black, Tani Potter and Vesta Malfoy! Cassie will be a,'

"Ravenclaw; Titania, a Gryffindor and Vesta, a Slytherin." Scorpius interrupted.

"They'll be friends right?" Lily gave him puppy eyes.

Scorpius groaned, "Yes despite being Sorted into different Houses they will be inseparatable."

Lily clapped her hands, grinning, "Hottest in their year?"

Scorpius smirked, "That I won't tell."

"Please? Pretty please with an Al on top?"

Scorpius glared, "No. You can't cheat and use me to tell the future. I think some things ought to just happen. Others I try to prevent….some I cause. I'm not going to tell you."

"So…do I end up with Rose?" James asked from the corner. He wasn't currently flailing over his new siblings like Lily.

Scorpius chuckled, "Can't tell you that. If you're meant to be, she'll return your affection."

Albus was of to the side, standing with Scorpius. He was excited to and seeing papa glowing was so nice.

Scorpius couldn't wait…he wanted a son as well….but he would restrain himself. Sometimes sacrifices must be made…

Teddy moved to hug his fathers and tease his unborn siblings. He picked up Lily, spun her around before kissing her pert nose, "Later Lil."

"Bye Teddy." Lily blushed.

Teddy hugged his three brothers before heading back into the floo to check on Vicki and Cassie.

Harry thought Teddy was more doting and adjusted better to fatherhood then Remus. He took after his Hufflepuff mother and grandfather. It was probably what made him a Gryffindor. Simply because Tonks was braver in the end then Remus…

With the exception of Teddy, all their children were home. It would be an interesting solstice.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


End file.
